<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight or Flight by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285715">Fight or Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mentions of r@pe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: this one shots contains mentions of attempted r@pe so yeet read at your own risk</p><p>also that day where I posted 3 in one day was to make up for the two days of not posting lmao</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight or Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: this one shots contains mentions of attempted r@pe so yeet read at your own risk</p><p>also that day where I posted 3 in one day was to make up for the two days of not posting lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will shot up at the sound of knocking on the door to his flat. It was late at night, borderline early in the morning, but he was wide awake in hopes that Nico would come back. They had another fight, a pointless, stupid fight that ended with Nico storming out and shadow traveling away before Will could stop him. Now here he was, darting to the door and yanking it open, not even bothering to check who it was. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Nico"</em> Will gasped, realizing that Nico wasn't alright. He looked roughed up, like somebody had tried to attack him or- no. That kind of thing didn't happen in their sunny little neighborhood. "Nico, love, what happened?" he asked, holding the boy close to him, shutting and locking the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Was going to Percy's… for-forgot what I was wearing" Nico gasped out, "S-sorry, I shouldn't have come back, I just didn't know where else to go."</p><p> </p><p>Nico seemed so guilty, so afraid that Will was going to turn him away even when he was wrapped tight in his arms. "Nico. Come back to me. Let me see your eyes, baby"</p><p> </p><p>Cloudy. Nico was drugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, hunny, what happened" Will asked again, carefully leading Nico towards the bathroom. "Nobody hurt you, did they?"</p><p> </p><p>"I shadow traveled away. They tried to, though… They had a needle or something poky I think…"</p><p> </p><p>Will helped Nico up onto the sink. "I can tell. Can you get undressed for me? I'm gonna draw a bath." he said softly, leaving Nico with a gentle kiss on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>A little giggle left Nico, his head lolling to the side as he pulled off his shirt, "You're not allowed to touch, mister. I have a boyfriend" Nico said with a grin, "He's a better doctor than you'll ever be, but you can fix me this time"</p><p> </p><p>Will smiled to himself, " Can I help you into the tub?" he asked, smiling at how giggly Nico was, even if he was drugged. "I promise that I won't touch"</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded, letting Will walk him to the warm water, sighing happily as he sank down. "Thank you for helping me." he whispered, sinking down lower so that his nose and eyes were the only things above the water. </p><p> </p><p>"Careful, sunshine, don't get any water in your nose" Will said softly, gently running water through Nico's hair. </p><p> </p><p>Water bubbled up as Nico tried to respond, and Will laughed at Nico's surprised face. "Sit up, hun" Will said with a little laugh, hooking his hands under Nico's arms and hauling him up so he was sitting again, "In gonna wash your hair, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Once he had Nico's nod of approval, Will carefully worked soap into Nico's crazy hair. "Once I'm done, can you wash your body while I get you clothes?" Will asked softly, making Nico's eyes snap open from where they were starting to close. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah… I want Will"</p><p> </p><p>Will frowned a bit, "I'm right here, hunny" he said softly, running water back through Nico's hair to wash out the suds. "I've been here"</p><p> </p><p>Nico's head whipped around, a sudden bright smile on his face, "Will!" he said happily, lunging forward and wrapping his soapy arms around Will's neck, "Hi~" he said quietly, pressing his nose into Will's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, sunshine" Will whispered, kissing Nico's cheeks. "Can I go get you some clothes and then we can cuddle?" He asked, carefully pulling away from Nico. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but come back quick, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Will did make it quick, grabbing Nico a sweatshirt and underwear (lmao that's all anybody wears around the house tbh) and hurrying back, not wanting a high Nico to accidentally drown himself or something dumb. "Hey baby" Will greeted, pulling the plug in the bathtub. "Wanna get out?"</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded, getting up and letting Will wrap him up in a fluffy towel. "Mmm, sleepy" Nico whispered, leaning back against Will. </p><p> </p><p>"I know I know. Get dressed and then we can go to bed, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>So Nico slowly got dressed with the help of Will, making Will carry him to bed. "Hey. I love you." he said softly, letting Nico get comfortable in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Love you" Nico slurred, promptly passing out in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Will ran his fingers through Nico's damp hair for a while, "What happened to you?" he whispered quietly, holding Nico close to him. Even as Will fell asleep, he was trying his best not to imagine all of the worst case scenarios. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, when Nico finally woke up, he was greeted with warm arms and the strong smell of coffee. Also a headache, a really bad headache. "Will?" he moaned out, twisting around to curl closer to Will. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" he mumbled, mentally going over what happened the night before. </p><p> </p><p>Him and Will had a fight, he said he was going to spend the night at Percy's, he stormed out and started to walk there, three men stopped him and- oh. That's what happened. </p><p> </p><p>Will must've felt him tense up, because he was running his fingers through Nico's hair, gently shushing him. "I made coffee. Just the way you like it" Will said softly, kissing his boyfriend's forehead and helping him sit up before passing him the mug. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks? What's this about?" Nico asked softly, leaning against Will. </p><p> </p><p>Will gust sighed, kissing Nico's cheek, "I gotta know what happened yesterday, sunshine." he said softly, kissing over Nico's neck and cheeks and chin, silently letting Nico know that everything from the day before was forgiven. </p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded slowly, "I don't remember much… Just a lot of hands on me… I think they were gonna try and- y'know…" Nico trailed off then, leaning heavily against Will, "I got away, though. They didn't touch me."</p><p> </p><p>Will looked about ready to cry, carefully pulling Nico into his lap. "No matter how many times we fight, we never storm out again. Ever. I will follow you out no matter how mad I am." he whispered sternly, cupping Nico's cheeks and holding him close. "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded, "I'm fine" he whispered, "Just glad to be here with you. I like waking up in your arms."</p><p> </p><p>Will sighed in relief, kissing Nico firmly, "I love you. We can go to the police if you want?" he said softly, holding Nico's hips as the male took a sip of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>"No. I have a better idea"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That's how Nico found himself walking through the dark streets yet again, purposefully lingering by the place where he was attacked last time. Will was with him too, an ever-present hand lingering on Nico's hip. Shadows bent to conceal skeletons for their protection. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon" </p><p> </p><p>Nico led Will down the alleyway, a small little smile on his face to conceal his anxiety. "I hate it here" Nico whispered, "Why did you agree to this? Bad idea."</p><p> </p><p>Will pulled Nico closer to him, "Maybe they won't even be here?" he offered, but he could already see the silhouette of three large men leaning against the wall. "That them?" he asked softly, rubbing gentle circles on Nico's hip. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Will only nodded, leaving a little kiss on Nico's head. "Hey!" he called out, "can you like- make your little shadow friends beat them up?" he asked, quieter to Nico. "Because I'm only here because I'm taller than you, I have no idea what I'm doing"</p><p> </p><p>Nico laughed, "I've got you, don't worry" he whispered, letting Will take the lead and participate in the main confrontation while Nico himself ordered the skeletons around. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You. Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Will called out, standing his ground in front of Nico, making sure that he wasn't going to pass out from exertion. </p><p> </p><p>The men took the bait, and Will did his job, continuing to egg them on, "You really think it's okay to drug boys who are walking on the street? You think it's okay to touch people without their consent" He growled out, wishing he could do something that wasn't healing. He wanted to break these men. </p><p> </p><p>"God's damn it I really wish I could kill you" Will growled out, clenching his fists and stepping back so he could gently brush his hand with Nico's. </p><p> </p><p>"Boys, it's the one from yesterday, hm? I was really looking forward to a chance with him~ guess it's our lucky day." One of them said, making Will growl, two seconds away from killing somebody. </p><p> </p><p>"Nico, love, could you let the boys out?" he asked softly, a fake smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to hurt somebody otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>Nici's responding little giggle could be heard before the sounds of chittering skeletons and thunking and the starts of screams. The men were all crumpled on the floor, attacked and incapacitated by invisible foes. </p><p> </p><p>"Not too shabby, huh, sunshine?" Will asked, delivering a swift kick to the closest one. "God's, I'm calling the police. Get these filth off the street."</p><p> </p><p>Will picked Nico up then, kissing him gently, "You alright?" he asked, running his fingers over Nico's back. He planned to stay there until the mortal police got there, but he would let Nico go if he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Just stay with me?"</p><p> </p><p>So they stayed together, Will leaning against the wall and Nico in his arms until the police got there. They explained what had supposedly happened (Will found Nico being attacked by these hooligans and then they all must've taken drugs or something because they passed out around the same time.) The police let them go home, too. </p><p> </p><p>"Fun day?" Will asked teasingly, gently bumping shoulders with Nico. </p><p> </p><p>Nico just grinned, taking Will's hand in his "The best."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I know there should be ✨trauma✨ but I'm just gonna say Nico doesn't really remember what happened that well and this isn't anything compared to what he's been through in other places, so he's more revenge driven than anything. </p><p>Comment any requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>